Watermelon Slices and Melted Chocolate
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry always had an eye for the youngest Weasley, especially after he saved her from the Chamber of Secrets. She's enchanted him in so many ways. He desperately needed the little red-head. But how to get her…oh yeah! With food…ONE SHOT! HG


Summary: Harry always had an eye for the youngest Weasley, especially after he saved her from the Chamber of Secrets. She's enchanted him in so many ways. He desperately needed the little red-head. But how to get her…oh yeah! With food…ONE SHOT! H/G

****

Disclaimer: Me own nothing except the plot! That's mine! All mine! cackles evilly

****

****

**Watermelon Slices and Melted Chocolate**

****

Harry walked the hallways with Hermione and Ron, listening to Ron beg Hermione to help him on his essay for Snape's class or even do it for him.

"Please, 'Mione! It would mean so much to me!" begged Ron.

"No, Ron! You've got to learn how to do things on you're on!" Hermione retorted.

"This is the last time, 'Mione! Please!"

"You said that last time! No, no, and no!" 

Harry shrugged and headed off into the Great Halls and seated himself near the youngest Weasley.

"Hey, Ginny." Ginny turned around.

"Oh, hey Harry!" 

"What are you up to this Friday?"

"Nothing…why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to-perhaps-join me in the Astronomy Tower just for a chat and a meal," Harry asked.

"Hmm…Maybe. Okay, I'll join you," Ginny agreed.

"Excellent. Be there at seven, okay?"

"Sure."

Two figures scurried away gleefully, happy at the tidbit of news they had just heard. 

Harry had arranged everything for the day and he counted down the days until Friday. 

Finally, it was Friday.

Harry got through the classes easily, even double potions, by thinking about his night with Ginny. She was so lovely! Her lovely red hair! No one in the school had red hair…well at least no one he had noticed. And the way she was always smiling even after her 1st year and her near encounter with death. She was so polite…and so cute.

"Potter, what do you think my class is?" growled Snape.

"Cute…so cute," Harry gurgled out. "Almost dead, but still smiling."

Snape shot him a death glare. Everyone chuckled at the adjective cute used to explain Prof. Snape's class. 

"Harry, who's the girl?" asked Hermione as they walked out of the class.

"Huh? What girl?" asked Harry.

"The one you were ranting on about during class. Come on, tell us," Ron said. 

"During cla-Oh, god. Did I say something odd during class?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Snape asked you what you thought the class was since he caught you daydreaming and you said cute, almost dead, but still smiling. Come on, who's the girl?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, um…no one," Harry said. "Just imagining."

"Right. We'll let you slide by this one. But next time, you're telling us," Hermione said, acting totally mystified on the subject, though she wasn't.

Finally all the classes ended and Harry, bidding Hermione and Ron goodbye as he was going to talk a walk, headed up to the Astronomy Tower in his best clothes, Dobby and he carrying platter of food.

"Thanks, Dobby, I owe you one," Harry said as they set everything down on a table overlooking the window.

"No, it is a pleasure to help you out, Mr. Potter, sir," Dobby said and with that scurried out of the room and back to the kitchens.

Harry sat down and drummed his fingers on the table, awaiting Ginny.

"Hey, Harry," came a voice from the door. Ginny walked in wearing her school robes, having nothing else she thought worthy of wearing this night.

"Ginny!" Harry greeted as he jumped out of his seat and pulled out her chair, motioning for to sit down. Ginny giggled a 'thank you' and took a seat.

"Mmm…what are all these plates for?" she asked.

"A small desert," Harry said as he took off the tops covering the plates and revealing the food inside.

Two shadows stood outside, listening to the conversation silently.

"Why did you do all this?" she asked.

"Because, Ginny, you mean a lot to me, and well, I would really like it if you could-erm..go out with me?" he asked.

Silence.

"Sure Harry! I'd love to!" she cried as she rushed over to Harry and embraced him warmly.

"Great!" he cried as they both seated themselves back in their seats.

"Now, I don't have a poem to woo you with, but I do have some metaphors!" Harry said.

The two figures outside looked at each other with confusion.

"Ahem-here it goes," Harry said as Ginny looked at him, smiling.

"You're hair reminds me of watermelon slices-" Harry began.

The two figures outside clamped their hands over their mouths so as not to giggle. One figure mouthed 'watermelon slices?' to the other and they both giggled silently.

"Watermelon slices without the seeds. So lively and juicy-"

"You think my hair is juicy?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I don't know, I've never actually sucked on it or anything, but watermelons are juicy! And since well I'm saying their similar I just thought that-"

"I got the point. Do continue," Ginny said as she sat back in her chair.

"Okay. So lively and juicy and full of joy. You're eyes remind me of melted chocolate that make your eyes twinkle with delight and your mouth drip with hunger…that's-erm, all I've got so far," he ended.

Two figures outside burst into silent laughter and slumped onto the floor, clutching their stomachs.

"That's lovely! No one's ever said my hair was like watermelon slices! How creative!" Ginny cried as she pecked him on the cheek. 

"Now I understand why you have watermelon slices and melted chocolate as deserts!" she said. 

"Why don't you try one?" he asked as he picked up a fork, stuck it in a watermelon piece, and placed it gently in her mouth. Ginny chewed on it happily and grinned at Harry.

"I'm not quite sure my hair tastes like this, but it sure is tasty!" she said as she swallowed the watermelon slice.

The two figures outside couldn't take it anymore and finally burst into loud laughter. Harry and Ginny, startled, walked outside to find Hermione and Ron rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Me-melted ch-ch-chocalte!" cried Ron through his laughs.

"A-and wa-wa-watermelon sli-sli-slices!" cried Hermione.

Harry blushed.

"Harry tried! And I like it!" Ginny cried. "Ugh, Ron, do you have to follow me everywhere?"

"I just w-wanted to ke-ke-keep an eye out for you, G-Gin!" Ron said as he helped Hermione and himself up to their feet.

"By spying on me!" Ginny cried.

"Ginny, don't get mad. Let's not ruin this night. Come on, let's all enjoy the desert," Harry said.

"As long as I don't have to taste Ginny's hair!" cried Ron. Ginny shot him a glare and Harry sighed.

"Hey, Harry, watermelon slices and melted chocolate?" Hermione asked, giggling.

"Hermione! That's all I could think off! And I liked it!" Harry cried.

"It's okay, Harry. But please, don't suck on Ginny's hair in public!" Ron added, bursting into laughter along with Hermione.

"RON!" bellowed Ginny.

Harry shrugged, sighing, as all four of them sat down and enjoyed the watermelon slices and melted chocolate tidbits.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A/N-This is my first H/G one shot! So please, no flames! Critiques are fine! Tell me what you think and please review since it's my first one! I want to know whether it went well or not!**

****

**THANKS IN ADVANCE TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!**

****

**Unless you want me to trudge over to your precious house**

**And knock on the door and sing and dance and introduce myself**

**As the girl who wrote about juicy watermelon slices**

**Then please review**

**And none of this you'll have to bear**

**No isn't that quite fair?**

****

**I know that's a messed up poem but that's all my poor tired out brain could create! Please review!**


End file.
